


Little toy for pleasure

by G_Fox_Lil_Rose



Category: Don't Hug Me I'm Scared (Webseries), Favorite Student, concept Music box, dhmis - Fandom, dhmis 5 - Fandom, don't hug me I’m scared
Genre: Depression, F/F, F/M, Murder, Other, Suicide, Trigger Warnings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 07:22:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19998076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/G_Fox_Lil_Rose/pseuds/G_Fox_Lil_Rose
Summary: Warning guys! This story contains really heavy subject matters such asRapePedophiliaChild abandonmentAbuseChild abuseMurderSuicideDepressionPtsdAnd other possible triggers.⚠️ You have been warned loves ⚠️





	Little toy for pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> Warning guys! This story contains really heavy subject matters such as  
> Rape  
> Pedophilia  
> Child abandonment  
> Abuse  
> Child abuse  
> Murder  
> Suicide  
> Depression  
> Ptsd  
> And other possible triggers.  
> ⚠️ You have been warned loves ⚠️

𝒞𝓁𝒾𝒸𝓀  
𝒞𝓁𝒾𝒸𝓀  
𝒞𝓁𝒾𝒸𝓀  
𝒞𝓁𝒾𝒸𝓀  
The only thing filling the silence of the room, the clicking sound of gears in a mechanical music box, coming from a girl sitting on the silver stained bed that lay in one corner of the black and white room. No windows, no decorations, just a locked door, an off white wooden dresser, a black nightstand, a forever locked black wooden door, and of course, the silver stained black and white bed. 

The girl had poorly cut hair short spruce brown and baby blue hair, porcelain white skin, aside from her arms,legs and scars. Scars. So many scars. Adorning her legs, arms, even neck and face. Her purple-blue eyes devoid of motivation, Hope, and life. As if she where just an empty husk. Her dress torn, ripped, and stained. Her mouth open a slight agape, laying herself down, splaying our her arms as if she where welcoming death.

Her life had been nothing but a downward spiral since that fateful day. The day she told her 'best friend' who she liked. The day he told her parents about it. The days they neglected her, the day they argued. the day that... monster, came for her. 

She couldn't stop thinking about replaying those days, praying for death to sweep her away once and for all, but instead Time ticked, only counting the moments she was alive, the moments till her mind slipped once more and she stole her own temporary freedom. Time was all just eating away at her sanity, not letting death consume her instead. 

But time wasn't merciful, she knew this, after all he did damned her to this life of isolation in this sensory deprivating room.

ʍ  
ȝ  
Ծ  
Ժ  
Վ

a̸  
r̸  
i̸  
e̸  
a̸

ʍ  
ȝ  
Ծ  
Ժ  
Վ

a̸  
r̸  
i̞̟̫̺ͭ̒ͭͣ  
e̮̟͈̣̖̰̩̹͈̾ͨ̑͑  
a̘̫͈̭͌͛͌̇̇̍

ʍ  
ȝ  
Ծ  
Ժ  
Վ

a̸  
r̸  
i̸  
e̸  
a̸

ʍ  
ȝ  
Ծ  
Ժ  
Վ

a̘̫͈̭͌͛͌̇̇̍  
r̼̯̤̈ͭ̃ͨ̆  
i̞̟̫̺ͭ̒ͭͣ  
e̮̟͈̣̖̰̩̹͈̾ͨ̑͑  
a̘̫͈̭͌͛͌̇̇̍

a̘̫͈̭͌͛͌̇̇̍r̼̯̤̈ͭ̃ͨ̆i̞̟̫̺ͭ̒ͭͣe̮̟͈̣̖̰̩̹͈̾ͨ̑͑a̘̫͈̭͌͛͌̇̇̍  
ℳ𝑒𝓁𝑜𝒹𝓎.  
𝒴𝑒𝓈, ℐ 𝓂𝓊𝒸𝒽 𝓁𝒾𝓀𝑒 𝓉𝒽𝒶𝓉 𝓃𝒶𝓂𝑒 𝒷𝑒𝓉𝓉𝑒𝓇  
a̘̫͈̭͌͛͌̇̇̍Яⅰe̮̟͈̣̖̰̩̹͈̾ͨ̑͑a̘̫͈̭͌͛͌̇̇̍

ŦҤλŦ c͔ͣͦ́́͂ͅu̟͎̲͕̼̳͉̲ͮͫͭ̋ͭ͛ͣ̈r̼̯̤̈ͭ̃ͨ̆r̼̯̤̈ͭ̃ͨ̆s̪̭̱̼̼̉̈́ͪ͋̽̚e̮̟͈̣̖̰̩̹͈̾ͨ̑͑d̥̝̮͙͈͂̐̇ͮ̏̔̀̚ͅ ₦λME  
a̘̫͈̭͌͛͌̇̇̍r̼̯̤̈ͭ̃ͨ̆i̞̟̫̺ͭ̒ͭͣe̮̟͈̣̖̰̩̹͈̾ͨ̑͑a̘̫͈̭͌͛͌̇̇̍a̘̫͈̭͌͛͌̇̇̍r̼̯̤̈ͭ̃ͨ̆i̞̟̫̺ͭ̒ͭͣe̮̟͈̣̖̰̩̹͈̾ͨ̑͑a̘̫͈̭͌͛͌̇̇̍a̘̫͈̭͌͛͌̇̇̍r̼̯̤̈ͭ̃ͨ̆i̞̟̫̺ͭ̒ͭͣe̮̟͈̣̖̰̩̹͈̾ͨ̑͑a̘̫͈̭͌͛͌̇̇̍a̘̫͈̭͌͛͌̇̇̍r̼̯̤̈ͭ̃ͨ̆r̼̯̤̈ͭ̃ͨ̆r̼̯̤̈ͭ̃ͨ̆a̘̫͈̭͌͛͌̇̇̍a̘̫͈̭͌͛͌̇̇̍r̼̯̤̈ͭ̃ͨ̆i̞̟̫̺ͭ̒ͭͣr̼̯̤̈ͭ̃ͨ̆a̘̫͈̭͌͛͌̇̇̍  
n͉̠̙͉̗̺̋̋̔ͧ̊o͎̜̓̇ͫ̉͊ͨ͊n͉̠̙͉̗̺̋̋̔ͧ̊o͎̜̓̇ͫ̉͊ͨ͊n͉̠̙͉̗̺̋̋̔ͧ̊o͎̜̓̇ͫ̉͊ͨ͊n͉̠̙͉̗̺̋̋̔ͧ̊o͎̜̓̇ͫ̉͊ͨ͊n͉̠̙͉̗̺̋̋̔ͧ̊o͎̜̓̇ͫ̉͊ͨ͊n͉̠̙͉̗̺̋̋̔ͧ̊o͎̜̓̇ͫ̉͊ͨ͊n͉̠̙͉̗̺̋̋̔ͧ̊i̞̟̫̺ͭ̒ͭͣn͉̠̙͉̗̺̋̋̔ͧ̊o͎̜̓̇ͫ̉͊ͨ͊n͉̠̙͉̗̺̋̋̔ͧ̊o͎̜̓̇ͫ̉͊ͨ͊n͉̠̙͉̗̺̋̋̔ͧ̊o͎̜̓̇ͫ̉͊ͨ͊n͉̠̙͉̗̺̋̋̔ͧ̊o͎̜̓̇ͫ̉͊ͨ͊n͉̠̙͉̗̺̋̋̔ͧ̊o͎̜̓̇ͫ̉͊ͨ͊n͉̠̙͉̗̺̋̋̔ͧ̊o͎̜̓̇ͫ̉͊ͨ͊n͉̠̙͉̗̺̋̋̔ͧ̊o͎̜̓̇ͫ̉͊ͨ͊n͉̠̙͉̗̺̋̋̔ͧ̊o͎̜̓̇ͫ̉͊ͨ͊n͉̠̙͉̗̺̋̋̔ͧ̊o͎̜̓̇ͫ̉͊ͨ͊n͉̠̙͉̗̺̋̋̔ͧ̊  
d̥̝̮͙͈͂̐̇ͮ̏̔̀̚ͅo͎̜̓̇ͫ̉͊ͨ͊n͉̠̙͉̗̺̋̋̔ͧ̊t̘̟̼̉̈́͐͋͌̊ t̘̟̼̉̈́͐͋͌̊o͎̜̓̇ͫ̉͊ͨ͊u̟͎̲͕̼̳͉̲ͮͫͭ̋ͭ͛ͣ̈c͔ͣͦ́́͂ͅh͚̖̜̍̃͐ m̘͈̺̪͓ͩ͂̾ͪ̀̋e̮̟͈̣̖̰̩̹͈̾ͨ̑͑ d̥̝̮͙͈͂̐̇ͮ̏̔̀̚ͅo͎̜̓̇ͫ̉͊ͨ͊n͉̠̙͉̗̺̋̋̔ͧ̊t̘̟̼̉̈́͐͋͌̊ t̘̟̼̉̈́͐͋͌̊o͎̜̓̇ͫ̉͊ͨ͊u̟͎̲͕̼̳͉̲ͮͫͭ̋ͭ͛ͣ̈c͔ͣͦ́́͂ͅh͚̖̜̍̃͐ m̘͈̺̪͓ͩ͂̾ͪ̀̋e̮̟͈̣̖̰̩̹͈̾ͨ̑͑ d̥̝̮͙͈͂̐̇ͮ̏̔̀̚ͅo͎̜̓̇ͫ̉͊ͨ͊n͉̠̙͉̗̺̋̋̔ͧ̊t̘̟̼̉̈́͐͋͌̊ h͚̖̜̍̃͐u̟͎̲͕̼̳͉̲ͮͫͭ̋ͭ͛ͣ̈r̼̯̤̈ͭ̃ͨ̆t̘̟̼̉̈́͐͋͌̊ m̘͈̺̪͓ͩ͂̾ͪ̀̋e̮̟͈̣̖̰̩̹͈̾ͨ̑͑ p̱̱̬̻̞̩͎̌ͦ̏l͕͖͉̭̰ͬ̍ͤ͆̊ͨe̮̟͈̣̖̰̩̹͈̾ͨ̑͑a̘̫͈̭͌͛͌̇̇̍s̪̭̱̼̼̉̈́ͪ͋̽̚e̮̟͈̣̖̰̩̹͈̾ͨ̑͑ d̥̝̮͙͈͂̐̇ͮ̏̔̀̚ͅo͎̜̓̇ͫ̉͊ͨ͊n͉̠̙͉̗̺̋̋̔ͧ̊t̘̟̼̉̈́͐͋͌̊  
m̘͈̺̪͓ͩ͂̾ͪ̀̋n͉̠̙͉̗̺̋̋̔ͧ̊a̘̫͈̭͌͛͌̇̇̍r̼̯̤̈ͭ̃ͨ̆i̞̟̫̺ͭ̒ͭͣe̮̟͈̣̖̰̩̹͈̾ͨ̑͑a̘̫͈̭͌͛͌̇̇̍a̘̫͈̭͌͛͌̇̇̍r̼̯̤̈ͭ̃ͨ̆i̞̟̫̺ͭ̒ͭͣe̮̟͈̣̖̰̩̹͈̾ͨ̑͑a̘̫͈̭͌͛͌̇̇̍a̘̫͈̭͌͛͌̇̇̍r̼̯̤̈ͭ̃ͨ̆i̞̟̫̺ͭ̒ͭͣe̮̟͈̣̖̰̩̹͈̾ͨ̑͑a̘̫͈̭͌͛͌̇̇̍a̘̫͈̭͌͛͌̇̇̍r̼̯̤̈ͭ̃ͨ̆i̞̟̫̺ͭ̒ͭͣe̮̟͈̣̖̰̩̹͈̾ͨ̑͑a̘̫͈̭͌͛͌̇̇̍m̘͈̺̪͓ͩ͂̾ͪ̀̋n͉̠̙͉̗̺̋̋̔ͧ̊

It's okay...  
Things will be okay...

As the porcelain girl managed to snap herself out of her episode, she found herself curled into a ball, one arm wrapped around her knees and the other wrapped above her head keeping her head tucked between her knees in a corner. She shakily removed her arm from above her head, wrapping around her knees akin to her other arm.

Click  
𝒞𝓁𝒾𝒸𝓀  
Click

Slowly getting up she shakily brushed off her dress, wobbly walking back over to her bed. Sitting down she looked at her throwing knifes, picking one up. 

ℐ'𝓁𝓁 𝑒𝓈𝒸𝒶𝓅𝑒 𝑜𝓃𝑒 𝒹𝒶𝓎...

She gripped the knife with both hands

ℬ𝓊𝓉 𝒻𝑜𝓇 𝓃𝑜𝓌...

She held the knife up, pointing for her chest.

ℐ'𝓁𝓁 𝓈𝓁𝑒𝑒𝓅. 

Aiming for her heart.

ℐ'𝓁𝓁 𝑔𝑜 𝓈𝑒𝑒 𝒱𝒶𝓁𝑜𝓇𝒾𝑒.

She took a deep inhale, closing her eyes

𝒢𝑜𝑜𝒹 𝒩𝒾𝑔𝒽𝓉.

She plunged the knife into her heart, opening her eyes gasping a slight bit. Her vision grew blurry, almost not noticing that she fell to her side, closing her eyes she welcomed death.

**Author's Note:**

> Helo! This is gonna be my first work on this website, feel free to critic the writing I make in this fic, but don’t be a jack-Alic about it. Be nice. Anyways thank you for reading and I’ll try to update and write when I can.   
> Also I’m not sure if I’m gonna write this like a story or liek random experience’s with Melody. But we’ll see.  
> Anyways thank you for reading! And love y’all! Mwah!


End file.
